


Wait for It - a K/S fanvid

by Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Slash, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Generations and the events that triggered the Reboot, Spock is alone for nearly 100 years. Fortunately, Vulcans are very patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for It - a K/S fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug! On September 15th-17th KiScon, the Kirk/Spock convention, is taking place in Los Angeles. This year I am co-chairing along with Amanda Warrington for the third time, specifically to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the first airing of Amok Time. If you like K/S, it is a really fun convention that I highly recommend attending. You can find more details at [kiscon.org](https://www.kiscon.org).


End file.
